Tic Tac
Tic Tac (officially styled as "tic tac") is a brand of small, hard mints, manufactured by the Italian confectioner Ferrero, and available in a variety of flavours, in over 100 countries. Tic Tacs were first produced in 1969. They are usually sold in small transparent plastic boxes with a flip-action living hinge lid. Originally, Tic Tacs were dyed specific colours for different flavours. Now, in many countries, the transparent plastic boxes are coloured but the actual Tic Tac pieces are white. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tic_Tac# hide *1 History *2 Nutrition facts **2.1 Nutritional information **2.2 Ingredients *3 See also *4 References *5 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tic_Tac&action=edit&section=1 edit Tic Tacs were first introduced in 1969.[1] Besides the original Fresh mint flavour, several new varieties were added including: cinnamon (or "Winter Warmer"), orange, and an orange and grape mix (in 1976), spearmint, peppermint, Powermint, sour apple, mandarin, tangarine, berry, fresh orange, strawberry, wintergreen, pink grapefruit, orange and lime together (in 1978[2]), cherry, passion fruit (in 2007), pomegranate (in 2010), mango, and lime. The grape flavour was eliminated in 1976 because of health concerns about the red dye amaranth (FD&C Red #2), a suspected carcinogen. Orange Tic Tacs were sold without the Grape. Other innovations have included holiday gift packs for Christmas, Easter, St Patricks Day, and Valentine's Day. Since 1980, the Tic Tac line has been "The 1½ Calorie Breath Mint." This has changed since the size of each individual piece was increased and the caloric value increased to 1.9 calories. During the 1990s, "double packs" were introduced, featuring a regular Tic Tac container with two flavours inside. Available combinations included Tangerine and Lime, Orange and Grape, and Berry and Cherry. In the UK, France, Ireland, Italy and Australia Tic Tacs are noted as being less than two calories with the slogan "Two hours of Tic Tac freshness in less than two calories". In Canada, New Zealand and Australia, and used once in the United States, the Tic Tac slogan is "it's not just a mint, it's a tic tac". In India, the Tic Tac slogan is "Refreshment to be shared". In 2006, Tic Tac introduced a "Bold" edition with more intense flavours of Mint and Fruit. Orange Tic Tacs featured prominently in the 2007 film Juno, in an orange box with white colour candies as are sold in Canada. Film promoters distributed boxes of the candies prior to the film's release. In 2008, Tic Tac introduced Tic Tac Chill, which are slightly larger than ordinary Tic Tacs and come in a dual-opening packaging, using the traditional living hinge or a sliding opening on the front of the case. These come in three flavours, Exotic Cherry, Berry Blast, and Paradise Mint. Tic Tac Chill mints are also sugar-free, the Exotic Cherry ones instead being sweetened with xylitol. Nutrition factshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tic_Tac&action=edit&section=2 edit For Fresh mint (Europe/US); Peppermint (Australia) Nutritional informationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tic_Tac&action=edit&section=3 edit Per 100 g – Energy 1663 kJ (391 kcal), Protein 0.1 g, Carbohydrate 97.5 g, Fat 0.4 g. Per Tic Tac – Energy 8 kJ (2 kcal), Protein 0 g, Carbohydrate 0.5 g, Fat 0 g. Ingredientshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tic_Tac&action=edit&section=4 edit Sugar, maltodextrin, tartaric acid, natural and artificial flavors, rice starch, gum arabic, filling agent (magnesium stearate), artificial colors, glazing agent (carnauba wax). Each pack weighs 15–18 g and contains about 36 Tic Tacs. New packs in Australia and Canada weigh 24 g and contain 50 Tic Tacs, and the Tic Tac "Big Box" weighs 49 g and contains 100 Tic Tacs. The "Big Pack" weighs 29 grams (1 ounce) and contains 60 pieces. Each Tic Tac weighs just under 0.5 g. Since US federal regulations state that if a single serving contains less than 0.5 g of sugars it is allowable to express the amount of sugar in a serving as zero,[3] and since a single serving of Tic Tacs is a single Tic Tac, Tic Tacs are labelled in the US as containing zero sugar. Category:1969 introductions Category:1969